User talk:Dan1592
ENOUGH!!!! Please, stop threatning me about deleting my cards. I don't like that when you do that. Be nice and resoect my cards, please. (well, finally, you speak up about this. :-) ) I'll stop threatening you and actually respect your cards if you edit them so that they are less powerful. Only then will I be at peace. HELLO!!! I SAID ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!! Please, stop with this "This page is a candidate for deletion" message on my cards... please... Loosing a card is like loosing your life... and life is important in all of us... I'm just doing it for leisure. I'm doing no harm. Yeah, you may be doing no physical harm, but I love following rules, and the rules say NO CARDS WITH OVER 5000 ATK OR DEF POINTS. C'MON GUYS!!! Why are you doing this to me? Please, I don't like it when you try to destroy my creations. Re: C'MON GUYS!! We are doing this because I am one to not break rules. I play fairly. And guidelines are rules, so your cards are breaking the rules. Edit them. Or They shall meet their fateful doom. PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!!! I like my cards just the way they are. I'm just doing it for leisure. RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! I HATE IT WHEN YOU TREAT MY CARDS LIKE RAGDOLLS!!!! STOP IT EMIDIETLY, OR ELSE!!!! All I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for trying to be so mean to you and your people, but I'm not mean. I'm nice and is just doing it for leisure... Ok? Re: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! I can understand that you're doing it for leisure, but I don't think I understand why they have to be so dang powerful. I'm one to not make cards too powerful. Re: Re: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! Hi, I'm The Mad Dr.Quack, the most hate-able of all members! What I have to say to you, Dan1592, is this: GROW UP. Only a second grade kid will make ONLY invincible cards. And two of MY cards are being deleted, one already HAS BEEN. So cards that could actually exist probably won't be deleted (I wouldn't know, I'm just a crazy quack). I. AM. NOT. A. SECOND. GRADER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in 10th grade and I'm pretty much grown up. NOW BE NICE! RE: I. AM. NOT. A. SECOND. GRADER!!!(ect) There are two things I, the adopter of this group, hate most. Make that three things. 1) When someone makes a new "Instant Win" card without some chance of failer. 2) When someone makes an monster with an outragous ATK and/or DEF without a reasion. 3) When someone wines about there cards getting deleted. The best fun you can have creating cards SHOULD be creating cards which do something new, not creat a card which breaks the game. You should create cards which are fun to play, and do not garentee a win or loss. Prehaps you can do something like create a card which finds a use for what was once thought of as a 'crapy card' (like what Konami did when thay created King Of The Skull Servents). Steriaca 20:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Re: RE: I. AM. NOT. A. SECOND. GRADER!!!(ect) Whoa. You explained my point in a complicated, yet understandable way. I completely agree with you. --Tduel071 21:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) NOW I AM MAD! IF YOU SO MUCH AS EDIT ONE MORE CARD, I WILL ENSURE YOU THAT YOU ARE TAKING A HIGH RISK OF BEING KICKED OFF, AND YOUR CARDS BEING DELETED, NO MATTER WHAT!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR LEISURE!!! MAKE THEM LESS POWERFUL! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M VERY MAD TO! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DELETE MY CARDS?!?!?!?! SOME OF THE MOST POWERFUL CARDS, LIKE AND HAVE INSPIRED ME TO CREATE SUCH GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, guys. I won't make you guys any more angrier. I would submit myself to you to help me stop this evilness. * Dragon master Knight has redicilious stupid summoning conditions that involves bad cards to be pulled of in the first place, especially if one of them involves a Fusion Monster that have to be Fusion Summoned in the first place before you can use Poly/Dragon's Mirror to Summon Dragon Master Knight. And even when you pulled it of, it only has lolATK effect and it's incredible weak against card effects. Five-Headed Dragon is basicly the same story. You need to pull 5 Dragons into the Graveyard to Summon this guy. Sure, it easy to do, but all you get is a 5000 Beatstick with no protection from card effects whatsoever and hasn't a LOL U WIN DA DUEL effect. What? It can't be destroyed by battle with monsters with a contain Attribute? Whoopie do! Player's will get able to get rid of it with cards effect easily and would rather do that instead of mindlessy attack it. Also, one of the most powerfull cards ever? Oh please. Ever heared of Chaos Emporer Dragon, Chimeratech Overdragon, Demise, the 7 Monarchs, Dark Armed Dragon, Judgment Dragon and Gladiator Beast Gyzarus? And even if those cards are the inspiration of creating those cards, you are a horrible Card Maker. Both Dragon Master Knight and Five-Headed Dragon are balanced due their restrictions and lack of build in protection, while you create cards that are basicly invisible with laughable Summoning conditions and completely unfair than any card that exist in the card game itself. Even Dark Armed Dragon feels emberessed. tl;dr: Stop being a douchebag.groudondjango 09:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ** I can understand why you are upset…as can I understand why others are too. I agree and disagree with Groudondjango. DMK and FHD are powerful, but are also not. Those two can be summoned quickly though they are not often. Both have 5000 ATK and DEF, and have other effects to make them more powerful. BUT they are vulnerable and require a lot of cards to pull out. Both can easily be killed by any card effect involving "destroy"; both can easily be prevented; both can easily be beaten in battle by other cards. Your cards can't easily be destroyed, prevented, or beaten in battle, and the ones that can...are kind of ridiculous. For example, the dogs, poke'mon, Nintendo cards. My only disagreements to your cards are that they lack creativity and are extremely powerful. Poke'mon has their own set of cards, Nintendo probably does too, but Konami cards may be more appropriate (like the Gradius series of cards that DO exist), and the dog series and dinosaur series could use some revising. Groudondjango also mentioned ""Chaos Emperor Dragon", "Chimeratech Overdragon", "Demise", the "7 Monarchs", "Dark Armed Dragon", "Judgment Dragon" and "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", all of which have 2400 or higher attack (Chimeratech only needs 3 fusions to get to 2400), and all can do a considerable amount of damage. Your cards usually don't have any drawbacks or restrictions which these cards do. Most of those cards also have been limited in some way OR have the cards used to summon them quickly have been limited. This wikia is also trying to reduce the amount of franchise-based cards. To make it simply put, do to the powerful nature of your cards their deletion is very possible, and if you continue to make such powerful cards, banishment is also possible. This is what I recommend, have someone either responsible or a dick look through all your cards and help you make them "fair" or state how and way they may be too powerful to keep. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Let's stop this arguement! Okay, so I don't get involved in this stuff so often. But Dan1592, try to keep your cards to a minimum of 3500. And if you must make it more powerful, give it insane summoning conditions. I'm not saying you ARE a second grader, I'm just saying little kids often make ONLY powerful cards. Try to make cards that aren't crazily powerful, then your cards won't be deleted, and this argument will come to an end. --The Mad Dr.Quack 00:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Just try to make some cards that aren't so powerful for once. We're not saying you should stop making impossibly powerful cards, just if you do make them, don't post them on this site. I hope this was good enough to stop the argument. --The Mad Dr.Quack 13:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'M NOT A LITTLE KID! I'm almost an adult, THAT'S why I've come to help you guys. Oh and... don't make me howl like a darkrai, it'll scare you to the rest of your life! I know I never called you a little kid. I called you childish, but not a "little kid". Like I said before, you can make insanely strong cards, but then don't post them on this site. So just try, even for a day, to make less powerful cards. Then we'll all be happy. --The Mad Dr.Quack 23:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see For me, this card isn't a candidate for 'deletion', but for 'editing'. Why can't just someone edit it? -.-' Just make in can't attack, or can attack by paying super amount of life point, and change the effect of its negation by something less powerful like Stardust or special requirement, like 'no other card in your hand or field'. I like the originality (and the super-powerful too), but not like this card. Let's hope this is over . . . I agree completely. I'm tired of this argument, so I hope it doesn't come back again. No, it will . . . in our very worst nightmares . . . (cheesy B-movie horror music plays) --The Mad Dr.Quack 03:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) DAN1592, YOU'RE RISKING BEING BANNED. AGAIN. Your card has been deleted, and you're trying to make it stay on by recreating it?! >:( I wish i could make my text bigger so that I can give you an even bigger frown! If you keep this up, you will be banned. I mean it. And I'm not helping you this time. Oh, and ChaosJosh has deleted your other cards, so... Good luck with that. --Tduel071 00:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You Jerks I know I'm a loser to be taking Dan1592's side, but this is just idiotic. I think Dan1592 SHOULD modify his cards too make them less powerful, but when you cruel emotionless jerks delete his cards without second thought, that's worse than Dan1592 making his cards crazily powerful. You're destroying hard work. Do you know how hard it is to memorize that code? Evil losers. --The Mad Dr.Quack 21:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I BEG OF YOU WITH ALL MY MIGHT, I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I'll create cards that will fit everybodys budget. * On a different note, make sure you know what you're doing, ok? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:59, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ** OH! And make sure to [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:D.Kaiser/Sandbox#Things_I_Need_To_Remember learn it, love it, and make sure it is always used, make sense?] Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) It's Fine You shouldn't be the one begging not to be banned. Tduel and the rest are jerks. THEY should be punished. HEY! Is that card Ritual Monster or Synchro Monster? Is Dan1592 card Synchro monster? For the last editing by him, it is Synchro, but in other page, It has Ritual Spell card (and it previously Ritual Monster). And... If It is Synchro monster, I make it formatted, with NO SIGNIFICANT EFFECT'S CHANGE that edited except it's level (it can be 12, right?) and the place for putting creator's name. I hope no one is being angry with me, if it can't be like that, just undo the edit. Kyu Renjo Ah, the effect is too strong. I want to edit it... T.T But it is someone else card, so I should't do much. Kyu Renjo *Dan, I don't think your card, or any card, should be deleted, but at least tune down th attack or change the effect a bit.--The Mad Dr.Quack 14:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) *By the way, I see no reason for Mr.Sadist should write down "HEY!", except for the fact I randomly insulted him. For your information, Mr. Quack, I do not live off his pain, and I'm trying to help him realize that creating too powerful cards aren't the way to go. --Tduel071 16:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) *I see why you want him to stop, but you're being kinda harsh. By the way, I am D. Call me only D. --The Mad Dr.Quack 00:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Dan1592 I just thought about it - Chaos Josh is a tyrant. This is a fan site - it's for fun. The cards don't have to be "real". It's in the Bill of Rights - Freedom of Speech. Shouldn't we have freedom of cards too? There's nothing wrong with you making mega-powerful cards, and as far as I'm concerned, it's perfectly fine. Screw the rules! - D WHY YOU NO GOOD INGRATEFUL LITTLE! YOU SHOULD THINK STRATEGY! YUGI HAS KURIBOH - A PERFECTLY NOT POWERFUL CARD, AND IT'S WON HIM MANY DUELS IN THE PAST! *My Precious Fake is being deleted for no reason. CHAOS JOSH SUCKS!!! -- D Okay, crazy cards, I will accept, as long as they aren't too powerful. And this one, has no effect, despite it having to have an effect. That's crazy. I allow that one. Mario Bros Read it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hello there mario fan I am not here to yell at you just to recurit your help on my project my mario and sonic set. trust me it will make you a lot less angry I'll not delete your cards. Signed poker11ace Poker11ace 21:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) THANKS, POKER11ACE!!! I LOVE THAT YOU WON'T DELETE ANY, AND I MEAN ANY OF MY CARDS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!! Thank you so much for doing so. Oh, and, I've also made some Mega Man cards! Alot of them are really cool! Come and check em' out!!!!!!!!!! Please follow the guidelines Your cards are too overpowered. Also you should use the templates found when making cards. -- Reimu-H 18:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC)